MONSTAR
MONSTAR (August 17, 1992 - April 22, 2018) was an American professional wrestler. He was signed to 4CW from 2016 to 2018, until his death in the middle of a match. Early Career (2012 - 2016) MONSTAR's early career was defined by his dominance of countless independent promotions who's names are not important enough to remember. Dirk Meyer, disguised as Quinn Cox, exercised his right as General Manager of 4CW and brought the behemoth to the company. '4CW (2016 - 2018)' Debut and dominance (2016-2017) MONSTAR made his debut as a hand-picked opponent for Sery by Supreme at Storm Front: End of the Road in December 2016. MONSTAR became a prominent figure in 4CW in 2017. He dominated anyone he fought and was seen backstage displaying insane feats of strength, such as casually folding steel bars, purely out of boredom. Feud with The Supergroup (2017 - 2018) Zak E Justice and Nik Waverly made an enemy of MONSTAR by bothering him in catering, trying to get him to join The Supergroup. MONSTAR stabbed one of them in the hand with a fork, which started a feud that would continue all the way to Revival 2018. At Storm Front: SummerFest, Carlos Starr joined The Supergroup and became their third member after hitting it off backstage. On the October 1, 2017 edition of Storm Front, The Supergroup defeated three local Japanese talent in their debut match. At the December 3, 2017 Storm Front, The Supergroup debut their newest member, Myback, to take on MONSTAR. Myback was destroyed and beaten in quick fashion. At Storm Front: WAR 2017, MONSTAR defeated The Supergroup in a 3-on-1 Handicap match. At Storm Front: Wherever I May Dome, in February 2018, Rane joins The Supergroup and the five of them manage to take out MONSTAR for the first time after a brutal assault with a steel chair. This sends MONSTAR into a rampage and on the March 2018 Storm Front, MONSTAR finds The Supergroup backstage and destroys them all. Lord Skywolf, tired of The Supergroup and MONSTAR interrupting the flow of his show, decided the best way to deal with it was in the ring, and booked MONSTAR vs The Supergroup in a 5-on-1 handicap match at Revival 2018. Death (April 22, 2018) During Revival 2018, in a 5-on-1 Handicap match versus The Supergroup, MONSTAR suffered a massive heart attack, losing the match. He was rushed to hospital but announced dead on arrival. Aftermath The death of MONSTAR caused a great controversy within 4CW and brought into question how responsible General Manager Lord Skywolf was in the death. He was criticised for not taking action on MONSTAR's steroid addiction, despite Skywolf testing him every month for months before his death. After a disciplinary in July 2018, Lord Skywolf was relieved of his duties as General Manager of Storm Front. MONSTAR's death won the award for OMG Moment of the Year in the 2018 4CW End of Year Awards show. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **'THE GREAT BEACH BEEFCAKE '(when an opponent is laying on the mat, MONSTAR jumps up and down and stomps on the mat, the vibrations from the mat inflict damage upon MONSTAR's opponent)' (2012-2018)'' *'''Signature Moves ** BUFF DIGGITY SQUEEZE (Bear Hug) (2012-2018) ** BIG BEEFORAMA BOOT (Big Boot) (2012-2018) ** THE BEEFCAKE ROIDER (Powerslam) (2012-2018) ** ROIDARRIFIC ELBOW (Roaring Elbow) (2012-2018) *'Regular Moves' **Punch **Kick **Arm Wrench **Brain Chop **Knife Edge Chops **Suplex *'Nicknames:' **"The Behemoth" **"The Beast" *'Entrance Themes' **'"No Easy Way Out" by Robert Tepper' (2012-2018) *'Notable Feuds' ** The Supergroup ** Lord Skywolf 'Championships and Accomplishments' * 4CW ** Undefeated until his death. ** OMG Moment of the Year (2018 for his in-ring death) 'Personal Life' * MONSTAR is widowed by his wife, who's name is MONSTAR's wife. She is described as brunette and 3'11 tall. * MONSTAR is survived by twelve children with his wife.Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Wrestlers Category:Deceased wrestlers